


Interstellar love

by ravens_proud_and_strong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Crush, First Love, Pidge is so confused, The other paladins ship it, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_proud_and_strong/pseuds/ravens_proud_and_strong
Summary: Team Voltron finally goes back to Olkarion where Pidge meets and olkari girl and falls head over heels. Awkward romantic fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

“Seriously?” squealed the green paladin. Finally! Finally they would be going back to Olkarion. 

“We figured you didn't really get the opportunity to see as much of it as you wished last time so we've decided to stay for a few quintents,” Allura said, smiling. 

“Now you can finally see all the cool tech in their cities,” Lance grinned from next to his boyfriend, holding Keith’s hand.

“You think they’ve been restored completely? I mean the planet was only recently liberated,” Hunk asked.

“Who knows?” Shiro replied. “Coran, how much longer until we land?”

“Not long. Perhaps in a varga or two,” he answered from his control panel.

“I can’t wait! I just hope they still maintain the use of their natural resources. Now that was amazing.” the green paladin said, bursting with excitement.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Rather than landing closer to the city, the castle arrived deep into the lush green forest where it seemed a lot of activity was occurring. The minute they open the castle doors the paladins and alteans were bombarded from cheers of thanks and welcome coming from the crowd of olkari that had gathered. Ryner was at the forefront.

“Welcome Team Voltron!”

“Did you tell them we were coming?” Pidge asked Allura as they descend towards the olkari.

“Of course. It would be rude to show up uninvited.” Right. That made sense. Pidge turned her head slightly to get a better look at the large crowd that had formed when she saw her.

Pidge had locked eyes with a young olkari girl who was standing in the front of the crowd forming. If she had to guess, she'd saw not much older or younger than herself. The girl had grey, porcelain looking skin and a soft smile. Similar to most olkari she had two… tendrils? ‘Yes, tendrils’ Pidge decided. Two tendrils over her eyes that pointed upwards, almost curling. But her eyes… Her eyes had violet and green sclera and her irises were a soft,warm brown color. They shone with an intense curiosity that Pidge had never seen before. On her forehead was a gem similar to those of Ryner and Lobos only the girl’s was colorless; a silver stone. 

‘I need to talk to her’, Pidge’s voice sounded in her own mind.

‘What? Are you crazy? Don't do that!’ she argued back to herself.

‘Why not? It's obvious you want to meet her.’

‘What do I even say? Hi, I’m a paladin of Voltron and was in no way creepily checking you out as soon as I landed?’

The other voice went quiet for a few ticks before returning with new enthusiasm. ‘How about you ask her to act as a tour guide?’

‘You think that'll work?’

‘Sure. Why not?’

‘Okay,’ Pidge decided, along with the notion that having conversations in her head was probably not healthy. Regardless, Pidge’s gaze was fixed on the girl until they had all made their way to Ryner.

“Your highness,” Ryner bowed to the princess. “Away everyone,” Ryner addresses the crowd and they all dispersed. No! Pidge hadn’t gotten to talk to the girl. “Green Paladin, how have you been?” Ryner asked Pidge after diplomatically welcoming the alteans.

“I’m d… I’m doing alright. And you?” She glanced over the olkari’s shoulder to try an get a better look at the girl but she was too short. She couldn't see through the vast crowd. The older olkari glanced over her own shoulder, confusion apparent on her face before an almost smug understanding dawned, completely replacing the look before.

“ I’m doing well. Now I think it's time we–”  
Pidge didn’t pay attention to the rest. Who was that girl? At least, she was pretty sure it was a girl. When their eyes met it was like… she didn't know how to describe it which infuriated the young paladin to no end. How could just seeing someone cause such drastic emotions to arise? Her palms were sweating. Actually all of her was sweating. ‘Just because of the heat’, she decided. But her heart rate increased and her mouth became dry as well. Pidge barely noticed when Hunk pulled her away from where she was standing until she noticed that their group was heading in the same direction the girl went. Pidge glanced around as subtly as she could in hopes of even just seeing the girl as she passed by. No dice. Pidge was vaguely aware that everyone around her was talking but only when their voices went quiet was when she finally returned to her senses. She was alone… save for the older olkari standing only a few feet away. 

“Ummm… hi?” Pidge tried, embarrassed. But the woman just laughed.

“I heard you expressed a desire to see more of Olkarion. Perhaps a quick fly in your lion would help you get a better view?” Why in her lion? Whatever. The older woman knew the planet better after all.

“Sure thing,” Pidge found herself saying. Turning around, Pidge found her way back to the castle, throwing glances over her shoulder in hopes of seeing the girl the whole way.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Pidge could see why Ryner said she should have flown: from in the sky, Pidge could see for miles. It seemed as if the forest was actually more populated than the city. She wondered briefly why that was. Didn't they want to live in their city again? Had the olkari changed their minds since the last time Voltron visited? Pidge wanted to fly into the city and get some answers and any other time she would. But at the moment, all she could think about was the girl. Her eyes, her skin, oddly enough, her dress. Pidge didn't think olkari wore dresses yet it looked natural on the girl and no one had looked at her strangely, at least, not that Pidge could tell. Though, even if they did find it strange, Pidge though, no one would dare say anything. The way she held herself with such grace and confidence, the green paladin praised in her head.

‘You haven't even met her yet,’ the green lion giggled in her head.

“I know but still…” Pidge responded aloud.

‘I take it you’ve never been in love before?’

“Love?” Pidge sputtered. “I'm not in love!Deeply interested maybe but definitely not in love!”

‘…yet,’ Green murmured.

“What was that?” Pidge snapped, embarrassed.

‘Nothing my paladin,’ she purred in response. Images flashed in Pidge’s mind of the green lion landing in the thick forest and Pidge leaving her there. Why did…

“ You want me to ditch you in the forest?” Pidge said, hesitant and unsure of what her lion wanted.

‘Just for a little while,’ Green assured her. ‘I miss being on Olkarion. Before I met you I hadn't been in decapheebs.’ 

Pidge didn't know why she was so surprised that her lion had been to Olkarion before. Voltron was the defender of the whole universe after all.

“Alright. Let's land. But wait, then what’ll I do? And no, I’m not gonna go find the girl,” As much as Pidge wanted to, she just couldn't. She would approach the unnamed girl when she had something to say… and when she could be sure she could actually talk without getting flustered.

‘Perhaps you could talk with the red and blue paladins,’ Green offered. 

“Keith and Lance? Why them?” 

‘Well, they're already in a relationship. Perhaps they could help you.’ That… was actually a good idea.

“Okay, sure. I'll go talk to them… But not about this!” Pidge though better of getting those two involved in her love life. She would ask them about relationships in general. Nothing too incriminating.

‘Very well,’ the green lion sighed as they began their descent.

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Where could they be? Pidge had just landed Green and while she wasn't miles from the castle, she was pretty far out. 

“Let's see… If I were Keith and Lance– er… If I were Klance, where would I be?” Pidge asked herself aloud, giggling. “I would be… loudly and obscenely making out in the most non discrete place ever which would be… behind a large tree about a foot away from the castle!” Pidge smiled at the knowledge that she new her friends so very well… then groaned at the realization that she would need to keep walking for a while before she actually reached them.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Finally! Finally she'd reached the castle! She was in plain clothes so it wasn't as if her armor was weighing her down but she’d still broken a sweat by just walking. It was significantly hotter than the last time they’d visited Olkarion. Perhaps it was summer. Pidge was about to walk into the castle to get something to eat before she went to find Keith and Lance when she ran into someone, the force knocking her to the ground.

“Oof! Hey watch where you're– oh. Lance! Keith! Just the people I wanted to talk to.” Pidge said, taking Lance’s outstretched hand and pulling herself up. When she was able to get a good look at them, she noticed that they were both thoroughly disheveled and their lips were red and slightly swollen. Red and violet bruises dusted the skin on their necks and collar bones too. 

“I'm correct you guys are coming from an intense make out session, right?” the girl smirked. Both paladins’ faces turned bright red.

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled. “I thought you wanted to ask us something.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Pidge mustered, totally embarrassed which of course, got Lance’s attention.

“About making out?”

“Not about making out per say… it's just… Look, you guys have been together for a while now and… I need relationship advice.” Pidge paused when Keith and Lance both looked at her dumbfounded. “All hypothetical of course but I just figured it's something I should know. For the future and stuff…”

“Well, what is it exactly you wanna know?”

“For starters, How do you know if you like someone and once you know how do you reach the point of actually telling them? Do you just blurt it out or do you have to become friends and build up to it? Also, what about interspecies dating? I mean should the occasion arise that I find someone cute in a different planet; I figured you two would be the best at answering that because of the whole human/galra thing. But back to regular relationships, how do you go about approach a stranger that you think is cute. And b…” Pidge rambled on. She trailed off when she saw the red and blue paladins share a smug look. “What?”

“Okay, who are they?” Lance grinned. Crap, they figured her out.

“Who?” Pidge asked nonchalantly, trying to mask her blush.

“Don't play dumb Pidge,” Keith smirked. “Ever since we got here you’ve been distracted not to mention the not at all discreet glances behind your shoulder. And now this? Who are they? C’mon, you know we’d never judge.”

“I– I don't know what you're talking about,”

“Hey guys. What's going on?” Hunk asked as he rounded the corner with Shiro, startling the red and blue paladins and giving Pidge an opening. 

She ran. The girl sprinted down the corridors faster than anyone had ever seen her run in hopes of escaping the awkwardness that was what had felt like an intervention. She’d made it outside and had almost made it to Green when she heard a squeal followed by thunderous footsteps right on her tail.

“PIDGE! GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!” 

Jarringly, Pidge turned a few corners in hopes of throwing him off her tail. Almost there! Just a little further. She was within arms reach of her lion where she’d be safe when she heard it. A soft gasp. Turning, Pidge saw an olkari girl sitting on the green lion’s right paw. The same girl that started this whole mess. The one Pidge couldn't get out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Green paladin,” the girl said, standing up. Something dropped from her lap but she made no move to pick it up. 

Pidge slowed to a stop and stared at the girl. She stared back. They stood there like that for what could have been hours when an embarrassed look flashed across the girl’s face before she lowered her head and bowed in penitence.

“I am deeply sorry. I meant no harm. Your lion just sta– no. I cannot make excuses for this. I– I am sorry,” the girl apologized, her voice trembling.

“Umm…” Pidge mumbled, uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do. Usually she was the one apologizing to people, mostly for being rude, not the other way around. Shifting her gaze to the ground, she noticed a discarded tablet. She reached down and picked it up, then handed it to the nameless girl. “Here. You dropped this.”

Hesitantly, the girl reached out for it. “Th– thank you.”

“Were… were you working in something important?”

“N–no just… reading.”

“Hope it was something good,” Pidge smiled.

“Oh yes! Very interesting!” The girl’s eyes lit up as she spoke. “It's the memoir of a girl who lived on Altea as Emperor Zarkon began the war.” That sounded pretty cool.

“You mind if I borrow it sometime? I– I mean… we're gonna be here for a while. Like… fourteen quintents and I don't really have anything better to do… N–not that I want to hang out with you just because! It’s just… I mean… Oh quiznak,” Pidge pressed her face into her hands but peeked through her fingers when she heard the girl laugh.

“You may borrow the tablet,” she blushed before her face contorted into confusion. “I don't understand. Am I… forgiven?”

“No!” Pidge shouted and watched as tears formed in the girl’s eyes. “ I– I mean yes! I mean… you shouldn't be sorry. It… it’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You're fi– I'm fi– it's fine! It's fine.” Pidge was internally kicking herself. How could she have possibly said that?

“Th–thank you young… paladin for…” the girl trailed off, glancing at something over Pidge’s shoulder.

 

Confused, Pidge tried to see what had her so distracted. “What are yo–

“GOTCHA!” Hunk’s voice boomed in her ear as she was crushed to his chest, lifting her off the ground.

“HUUUNNK! Let me goooooo!” Pidge screeched, thrashing wildly in hopes of breaking free. Her attempts were futile.

“I'm sorry miss,” he said, addressing the unnamed girl. “but my friend and i need to have a little talk.” He then proceeded to turn about face and walk back in the direction of the castle ship where all hell was waiting for her. No! She'd much rather stay with…

“What's your name?” the green paladin called out to the girl before she was out of earshot.

“I am Viriato,” the girl shouted back.

“I'm Pidge. I hope I see you around!” The blush had officially taken permanent resident on her face as she waved from the yellow paladin’s arms. Could this get any more embarrassing? Slung over a fellow paladin’s shoulder in front of the girl she liked. No. It officially could not be any more embarrassing. The two carried on in silence until they reached the castle ship where the rest of the paladins were waiting for her and Hunk.

He put her down and walked over to where the rest of the paladins stood in a line formation in front of her.

After what seemed like forever it was Lance who finally spoke. “So Pidge,” he spoke in a taunting voice that made her want to punch him right in the mouth.” “Would you care to explain why you sprinted out of the room and left skid marks on the nice shiny floors?”

“Shut up doofus. You know why.”

“Yes, but we don't know the who behind the why… does that make sense?” He asked, turning to look at Keith. When his boyfriend nodded, he continued. “So until you tell us every little thing about this person that you have developed feelings for we are going to hold you hostage here.”

“You can't do that. Allura’s gonna come get us soon for a diplomatic olkari dinner or whatever and when that happens I'll be free.” Pidge declared smugly, remembering Allura telling them the itinerary for their visit just hours before. All Pidge had to do was wait out the clock.

“Ah yes, but when she does come to get us, don't you think she'd wonder why we're holding you hostage?” Keith spoke from his place next to Lance. They wouldn't. “And, I mean, it would be rude not to tell her, right?” That little shit. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh but we would Pidge. We. Would. Now spill.” She was trapped. They had her cornered. 

“Look guys, it's nothing really. I just saw a girl when we landed and I thought she was kind of cute…” Pidge mumbled before shouting. “But I don't want you to make a big deal out of this alright?”

“Wait, was she the girl I pulled you away from?” Hunk asked, raising his hands to cover his mouth in shock.

His remorseful expression made Pidge’s annoyance melt into what could almost be called shame. She hated making Hunk upset. “It's fine Hunk, really. I was…” she paused, hesitant before sighing. “I was just making a fool out of myself. But hey, at least I might get to see her again tonight at the dinner… thing.”

The room was silent for all of three ticks before everyone was talking at once.

“Lance don't you—”

“Oh my god! We need to get you ready! I'm gonna hook you up with a face mask right n—”

“You need something to talk about. You hung out for a while. What does she li—”

“Hunk I really don't think—”

“And of course we’ll have to ask Allura for makeup. Maybe Shiro can do your eyeliner!”

“And you could tell her things about earth and—”

“Maybe we should—”

“Guys,” Shiro’s voice rose above everyone else's. Though she was appreciative of Keith doing his best to calm Hunk and Lance while they threw ideas at her, he and Pidge both knew it was a task only Shiro could tackle. “ How about we let Pidge decide what she's going to do?”

Suddenly everyone’s eyes were back on her, both Hunk and Lance bouncing with excitement. “Look guys, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing so… I'm gonna let you guys take the reigns on this one.” Lance let out a shriek of absolute glee. “Just take it easy, alright?” And once again Pidge was engulfed in the excited fussing of her friends. Well, she trusted them. It would be fine. 

‘It'll all be fine,’ she murmured in her head.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
It was not fine. Not fine at all.

‘I hate this,’ Pidge thought bitterly to herself from a dark corner of the castle’s  
ballroom. She had what felt like half a pound of makeup on her face and hadn't seen a glimpse of Viriato all night.

The welcome celebration had turned out to be similar to the one they had held for the erusians forever ago. It was held inside the castle because of the light rain that had started to fall; turns out the olkari weren't big fans of getting wet. As everyone had been shuffling into the castle, Pidge had discreetly trying to find the young olkari girl in the crowd but to no avail. She thought she had seen her once next to Ryner but by the time she had mustered up enough courage to talk, Viriato was nowhere to be found.

Fighting back tears, Pidge sighed. She felt silly. She'd spent hours getting ready and made herself look ridiculous for a girl that didn't even show up. She walked over to Keith who was also by himself, waiting for Lance to get back from the bathroom.

“Hey Keith?” Pidge asked, tugging on his arm to get his attention.

“Yes Pidge?” he responded. 

“I'm gonna be in my room for the rest of the night. If anyone asks, could you just tell them I was feeling sick?” Though she didn't dare look at him, for fear that she'd burst into tears on the spot, she could tell that he wore a sad smile and that his eyes were sympathetic.

“Of course. But if you need to talk, my door’s always open. Just know that.” Pidge smiled and nodded, still looked at the ground. 

“Goodnight Keith.” Pidge turned around and made the slow trip to her room.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Pidge wasn't even sure how she got to her room, it was all a blur, but was grateful when she finally reached it. The first thing she did was shuck her paladin armor and rather than putting away, left it in a pile in the corner of her room. Wrapping a towel around herself, she made her way to her bathroom where she ripped out the ridiculously tight pins Lance stuck in her hair, scrubbed off the ‘winged eyeliner’ Hunk and Lance had practically begged Shiro to do, and washed away the sweet smelling lotion Lance insisted she wear. She appreciated their help, really she did, but all it did was somehow make her feel worse. Tears streamed down her face as she stood under the hot spray of the shower. Pidge didn’t get it. How could she be upset over someone she barely even knew? She hated this feeling so much. She just wished it would stop but no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, the dull ache would still return. It was while Pidge was scrubbing her arms when something occurred to her. What if Viriato decided not to come to the party because she was intentionally avoiding Pidge? A whole new type of pain bloomed in her heart. Logicly, Pidge knew that there could be a multitude of reasons why she didn't see Viriato at the party. However at the moment she was thinking very illogically, something she didn't even know she could do. 

Pidge was tired. She was tired of all these painful emotions beating in her chest like a second heartbeat. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. So she silently turned of the stream of water that had turned cold ages ago, stepped out of the shower, and went to bed in hopes that her pain would dissipate as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! I'm not dead nor has this fix been abandoned! I've just been working through some gender... things that have made it hard to focus on writing but I'm back and I'm gonna try to update as much as I can!

It wasn't fair. It wasn’t fucking fair. All she wanted to do was sleep. Was she not allowed the sweet bliss of sleep anymore? Did all the nights spent away from her bed working cause her to permanently lose the ability to sleep all together?

It had been almost a varga and Pidge had not been able to get any rest, the thrum of rejection keeping her awake. She had tried going over random equations in her head, hoping that they would distract her enough to be able to sleep but she just couldn't focus. But sitting still made her bored incredibly fast. She needed to go do something. Groaning, she got up and got dressed in hopes of finding something to do.

She wasn't keen on going downstairs seeing as she could still hear music playing and people talking so it was pretty safe to say that the celebration was still going on. Pidge swore under her breath, remembering how more than a few welcome parties thrown for Voltron had carried on through the night and well past dawn, leaving everyone cranky and tired the next day. 

She had no intention of joining them and debated in her head where she could go. The kitchen? No, she had no idea how to cook, nor did she think she could eat, as anxious as she was. In fact, she didn't think she'd be able to concentrate on anything at the moment. Some fresh air sounded nice though. But it was raining… Fuck it. So she'd get a little wet. It's not like Olkarion’s rain was toxic or anything… well she'd be careful just in case.

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

This was just what I needed, Pidge thought, content. She sat on the ground, leaning against the castle staring out into the distance. She could faintly make out what looked similar to housing structures if she concentrated hard enough. Which is exactly what she was doing; concentrating on anything other than Viriato. It became easier as time passed. Pidge was still kind of bitter and probably would be salty as hell when tomorrow rolled around but in that moment, she was okay. She gritted her teeth. Now, she thought to herself, I just have to believe it. In truth, she wasn't feeling better in the least. It was better than being inside, but not by much. All she could think of was the short interaction between them vargas ago. Is this a crush? a voice in Pidge's head asked. A crush? She had a crush? No. This couldn’t have been a crush. The way people described it, it sounded magical and had something to do with eating butterflies. This felt more like being pelted with rocks from the inside. It sucked.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind her. “Pidge?”

The green paladin stood up and spun around so fast she was sure she should have gotten whiplash… well actually that wasn't entirely true. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

“Viriato,” Pidge breathed. “ What are you… I mean I didn't… I was just… Why aren't you inside?”

The other girl just laughed nervously. “I could ask you the same question.” She hesitated, before going on. “I was nervous… about seeing you there. I was unsure of what I would say,” Viriato murmured. Pidge blinked. Oh. There was almost a fluttering inside of her chest as the sharpness of rejection disintegrated. At the same time, a different type of nervousness bloomed within her. “And you? Why aren't you alongside your fellow paladins? I gather that's far more important than sitting out here.”

Pidge blushed. “I didn't see you out there and just figured you were avoiding me. I got a little bummed out.” A confused expression blossomed across Viriato’s face so she decided maybe she should rephrase. “Upset. I got a little upset.” An understanding smile made its way to Viriato's face before being quickly replaced with a deep blush.

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

The two stared at the ground in uncomfortable silence. Pidge wanted to say something, she really did, however, at the moment, she couldn't formulate even the simplest of words. 

“Here's the book you wanted by the way,” Viriato handed Pidge the tablet. “I finished it a few vargas ago.” The green paladin accepted the tablet, pleasantly surprised that Viriato would bring it to such a formal and diplomatic event. Pidge stared at the foreign language for a few ticks before murmuring something.

“What was that?” Viriato asked, stepping closer.

“I can't read this,” Pidge repeated, expressionless, although she was beside herself with laughter on the inside.

“What? Why not?”

“It's in what I'm assuming is your native language. I don't understand what it says,”  
she almost laughed. “I only just developed a shaky grasp of the altean language. God knows why I thought I’d be able to read this.”

“Well… perhaps I could read it to you? If you want, that is,” Viriato offered, her face flushing a light shade of blue.

“Seriously?” Pidge asked excitedly. Maybe a bit too excitedly. But could you blame her? A beautiful alien girl was offering to actually spend time with her! With her! Pidge was absolutely giddy. She smiled and Viriato smiled in return. “Do you want to start now?”

“Right now?”

“Why not? We have nothing better to do.” Pidge grinned, handing the olkari girl her tablet back.

Viriato laughed and began scrolling through the tablet. “Very well. Chapter one…”

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
The first thing Pidge noticed was that a faint gold light was shining down on her face. It was warm and kind; she wanted to soak it in for as long as she could. The second thing she noticed was a soft hand gently touching her face, cold fingers ghosting over her eyelids. Irritated, Pidge turned her head, burying her face into something else equally warm as the golden light. The material was soft, Pidge thought with a smile. A voice whispered in her ear, “Pidge, wake up please.”   
Slowly, her eyes flickered open and she jumped in surprise when she saw Viriato's face only inches away from her own. She froze as she tried to recall anything from last night. Memories of a soothing voice reading to her until she fell asleep flooded her brain. The green paladin smiled softly and nestled her face back into Viriato's shoulder. “Good morning.”

She heard the olkari girl laugh. “Good morning green paladin.”

“Pidge,” she mumbled back nonchalantly.

“Pidge then. I hate to be a bother and wake you but I gather it wouldn't please you if your fellow paladins came out and saw you cuddling with someone you barely know from a foreign planet.” Viriato joked.

Pidge’s eyes shot open. Images flashed before her eyes of endless teasing from everyone in the castle. She scrambled away from Viriato and shot up within seconds. 

“Umm…” Pidge stuttered, embarrassed. Again, Viriato laughed in response.

“I should get going. It was enjoyable reading with you. I hope we meet again.” Pidge watched in horror as Viriato stood up with her tablet in hand, turned around and began walking away.

No! Pidge couldn't let her leave! Not after what had happened last night! Granted, it wasn't much, but it was something right? She just had to get her to… There had to be something Pidge could do… All she needed was for Viriato to just–

“Stop!” a voice cried out, the panicked and desperate sound echoing through the trees. Pidge was startled to find that it was her own. 

Viriato spun around, surprised. “What? What's wrong?” Crap! Pidge though. What do I say? What do I do?

“Nothing! Nothing's wrong… I just…” she mumbled. Just spit it out! a voice screamed from within her, sounding more like Lance than she cared to admit. She could do this. She could! No more procrastinating or panicking! “I like you, Viriato. I think you're pretty cool and I’d like to see you again.” Viriato just started. 

Oh no, she didn't feel the same! The same cold yet burning rejection feeling washed through the green paladin, forcing the air from her lungs. As she took in the surprise on the olkari girl’ face, Pidge immediately tried to remedy what she'd done.

“B-but you don't have to! I just thought it might be fun… I'm sorry if I was out of line or if I misread the situation. I'll leave you be.” Stupid stupid stupid! How could you possibly think she'd want to hang out with someone like you? She probably had hundreds of better, smarter friends who all can read the olkari language. And who ever said she's into girls? Or that olkari even have romantic relationships? Uggghhhh! Stupid stupid assuming stupid girl! Hanging her head and fighting back tears, Pidge turned around and walked towards the castle doors. Maybe Hunk would make her some sort of consolation dessert for breakfast if he wasn't too tired from partying. Lance would want to know what happened and surely if she told him, everyone in the castle would know within the varga. She could already feel the pity, she thought, shuddering. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pidge turned slowly and was surprised to see Viriato looking at her kindly. 

“I like you too Pidge. A lot.” The way she spoke with such confidence, Pidge had to believe her and the words shook her to the core. Could this really be happening? Could the girl she had a ‘crush’ on actually like her back? Pidge opened her mouth to say something- anything– when the buzz of what sounded almost like cicadas rung out into the forest.

“Oh! I hadn't realized what time it was! I should be heading back,” Viriato muttered, hesitant. “Will… will you meet me back here in six vargas? I could show you around.”

“YES!” Pidge nearly shouted before reddening in embarrassment. “Umm, I mean yes. I would like that. A lot.” 

“Good.” Viriato smirked. “See you then.” And she disappeared into the forest.

Pidge's couldn't believe it. She had a date. Like an actual date with her first crush. This was a date right? She needed help. And as much as she hated to admit it, she needed help from the one paladin who knew most about dating an alien.


End file.
